In order to establish connection to a wireless network, a wireless communication device is necessary to store wireless setup data regarding an encryption method, an authentication method, or the like to be used in the wireless network. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-7120 describes a wireless communication device connectable to a plurality of wireless networks using different wireless setup data (profiles). The wireless communication device stores wireless setup data corresponding to each of the plurality of wireless networks in a storage section. When the connection to one wireless network is disconnected, the wireless communication device is connected to a wireless network different from the disconnected wireless network using different wireless setup data stored in the storage section.